The Wiggles Big Show (1990s)
"The Wiggles Big Show" is a Wiggles concert special filmed at the Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Centre. The exact year it was filmed is up for debate, with the consensus being either late 1997 or very early 1998. Though, it is most likely the concerts for this particular Big Show took place in November-December 1997, the filming likely happening at the Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Centre in November 7 or 8, 1997, though even this is debatable. It aired on Disney Channel Australia in 1999, although it could have also aired previously. Individual clips have been released through a few different places, mainly the 1998 version of Wiggle Time! and The Wiggles' first and second TV series. However, it has never been released in full on VHS or DVD, and as of 2020 the TV special has never surfaced online. Clips are also thought to have aired on the Let's Wiggle TV segment, as three clips presented in the style of that segment were included on the VideoNow Disc Jr of Wiggle Opera as a bonus feature, most notably Get Ready To Wiggle, which has never been released anywhere else. Some of the songs that appear on the VideoNow Disc Jr editions of Wiggle Opera and Foodman, except for Get Ready to Wiggle, have additional prologues footage. Mister Moose's Fun Time lists "The Big Show" among the credits of Wiggles videos that had clips featured in that show. Assuming that is indeed referring to this concert, we know it was directed by Chisholm McTavish and produced by Nick Pike. Setlist Known Songs #We Like To Say Hello (Seen on Disney Channel Promo) #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Seen on Muscleman Murray) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Seen on Disney Channel Promo) #Di Dicki Do Dum (Seen on Spooked Wiggles) #Hot Potato (Seen on Funny Greg and Foodman Video Now Jr.) #Wake Up Jeff! (Seen on Communication) #Wave To Wags (Seen on Wiggle Time!, Muscleman Murray and Barney's Musical Castle) #Tap Wags (Seen on Spooked Wiggles) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Seen on Spooked Wiggles and Wiggle Opera VideoNow Jr.) #Five Little Ducks (Seen on Wiggle Time! and Barney's Musical Castle) #Baby Baluga (Seen on Funny Greg) #Nya Nya Nya (Seen on Muscleman Murray) #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Seen on Funny Greg and Wiggle Opera VideoNow Jr.) #Get Ready To Wiggle (Seen on Wiggle Opera VideoNow Jr.) #Wiggly Medley (Encore) (Seen on Wiggle Time! and Barney's Musical Castle) * Songs may not be in correct order, but have been estimated from various clues. For example, roses do not appear on Jeff's keyboard during Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, but are there for Di Dicki Do Dum. After Wake Up Jeff, Anthony starts talking to Wags and the five little ducks enter the stage at the conclusion of Quack Quack. Captain's unicycle is also seen on stage during during Nya Nya Nya and Ooh it's Captain Feathersword, so it's possible that the same unicycle skit that was featured in Wiggledance! Live in Concert was performed. At the end of Nya Nya Nya, all The Wiggles and their friends leave the stage except Anthony and Captain Feathersword. Rumored Songs #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Obviously performed) #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Henry's Dance Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt * Anthony Field Also Featuring * Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus Dancers * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan Trivia * The Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background at this concert, it was never played in any of the existing clips but may have been played during the rumored song, Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?). * The Big Red Car appeared at this concert, with Jeff driving it in We Like To Say Hello and Officer Beaples driving it off stage afterwards then brings it back on Stage at the end of Get Ready to Wiggle. * The Wagettes appear, but it's unknown who played them. * Though some of the promo pictures have the Wiggles in short sleeved shirts, the footage and other promotional photos (like The Wiggles in the Big Red Car with Anthony driving), have them in long sleeved shirts. Not only that, the promotional photos have Wags's 2nd costume, while the footage has Wags's third costume. * This is the first Wiggles Big Show ever. Not only that, this is also the first Wiggles concert to be performed at an arena. * In The Disney Channel Promo, you can hear Henry's Dance sort of if you listen closely, though it could be from The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park. Gallery See here Video ]] Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1998 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:1997 Category:1997 Concerts Category:1998 Concerts Category:1999 Category:1999 Concerts Category:TV Specials